Forbidden Love
by Tetsuya Shiraishi
Summary: (YB slight AU) Yusuke is the spirit detective,Botan is his assistant.As they keep on taking missions they become close.Will something bloom within them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the YYH characters, well that's an obvious statement cause I don't have all the millions the creator has sigh that's bad,but at least I have the fiction world.

**Summary: **(YB slight AU) Yusuke is the spirit detective,Botan is his assistant.As they keep on taking missions they become close.Will something bloom within them?

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Genre: **Romance/General

**A/N: **Hey this is my first fic and I hope that you enjoy the prologue of it please review when you red it

On with the show

* * *

"**Forbidden Love"**

**Prologue**

The bell rang to announce lunch time, everyone was starving due to the long and extremely boring classes they were forced to take. Botan had just wrote down her homework, then she picked up her books and was heading out of the classroom, more especifically to the roof.

"Hey Botan" The Kind and mellow voice of Keiko called her

"Hey" Botan replied

Keiko smiled up at the sky-blue haired girl "Do you wanna have lunch with us?"

She asked with a friendly tone of voice

"I really thank your invitation" Botan started to fidget a bit before she fixed her rose colered orbs on Keiko "But I'm kinda busy"

"Oh...in that case maybe you can join us tomorrow" The brown haired girl proposed and after Botan nodded she turned around "Well seeya later"

Botan went out of the classroom after that small chat with Keiko and walked down the hall, her silky sky-blue hair gently swayed with her steps, until she finally stoped in front of her locker to drop her books and pick up her lunch.

'_Maybe I should take lunch with Keiko, everyone thinks I'm weird because I don't talk to anyone' _She thought and when she was about to close her locker she saw a folder '_Gosh I almost forgot about it' _Then she gently picked the folder '_Thanks Kami that I remembered out Koenma will have scolded me till no end'_

"Hey pretty girl" A cocky and seductive male voice called

Botan closed her locker and turned around only to find herself face to face with Aaron Diesel, the most popular and handsome guy at the school, well at least for the other girls cause she simple thought he was an arrogant and cocky jerk.

"Hi" She plainly said

He flashed her a seductive and dazzling smile "You're name is Botan, right?" His cocky voice stated rather than ask.

"Yes" She sighed "And yours is Aaron"

"Yeah" He approched to her with self confidence of his looks and his charm to attract girls "So what do you say if we go together to the party that will be held tonight?"

"No, thank you" She politely rejected his invitation and walked away like if nothing happened

* * *

In a table in the cafeteria Keiko was eating her luch, really she didn't know why she kept eating her luch from there cause the food was really bad, but she couldnt starve to death could she? Maybe she just should bring her lunch like some did. 

"Anami" Keiko called her friend and then she took some of her lunch to her mouth and shallowed it "Don't you think we should invite Botan to out girls weekend?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that" Anami replied to her friends proposition

"Yeah, maybe we could get to know het better" Another girl, which her name was Akiko, also joined to the conversation "But I don't think she would go"

"Yeah, oh by the way Keiko" Anami said and Keiko brown orbs turned to look back at her "How much time have you been Urameshi's girlfriend?"

Keiko took more of her food and shallowed before answering "Seven Months"

"I see" Anami said

"Returning to Botan's topic, don't you think that it's weird that she doesn't talk to anyboby?" Akiko pondered on that as she placed a hand under her chin "I mean she has been here five months in here and she doesn't talk to anybody"

Anami cocked an eyebrow "Well she does talk to somebody" She soflty said

"With whom?" Keiko curiously asked as she looked at Anami "I haven't saw her talk to anyone"

"Well since she came here five months ago she has been meeting Urameshi on the roof" Anami viciously said knowing that Keiko will be angry at that "I think something fishy is going on"

"Well then" Keiko angrily stood up "I'll go see if what you say is true or not" Then she walked away really fast

"I think that jealousy has finally caught up with Keiko" Akiko said with a shook of her head

* * *

Botan finally reached the roof and slowly she opened the door, a fresh air greeted her softly swaying her hair and caressing her snow white skin, she took a small breath and stepped out. Her deep rose colored orbs looked up at the blue sky as the warm sun rays fell on her skin, she finally saw Yusuke sitting by the doors side leaning agaisnt the wall his deep chocolate orbs fixed on her. 

"Hey Yusuke" Botan said as she sat infront of him

"I hope that you didn't came here to give me another mission" Yusuke wearily replied

"Well I came here to do that" She handed him the folder and then showed him the container of her lunch "And to take my lunch"

Yusuke took the folder and then threw it aside "I don't want to see it"

"Hey you accepted to be the spirit detective" She took some of her rice to her mouth and after she shallowed she continued "So you must take the missions"

"Well I didn't had much of a choice, did I?" He calmly said trying not to lose his fiery temper

Botan pondered on that for a bit "No, you didn't" She looked at him and finally noticed that he wasn't eating "Why don't you eat something at the cafeteria?"

"The food in there sucks" His chocolate orbs looked over at the scattered files on the roof floor "I prefer to starve to death than to eat that"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I bring my luch" She smiled brigthly "By the way how are things going out with Keiko?"

Yusuke looked at the blue haired girl "Fine, I guess"

"Why don't you try some of my food?" She ofered him some of her food with a small smile " I made it this morning"

"If you did it then I wont" Yusuke turned to look up at the sky

"Please?" Botan sweetly asked

With annoyance he looked at her "I said no"

"Is not like if I'm going to poison you" She replied

"I said no and that's my final answer" Yusuke finally was annoyed

When Botan didn't say more he was sure he had won the discussion, softly he yawned and Botan took that chance to put some of the food she made into his mouth, an to his surprise it didn't tasted so bad, but as soon as she did the door swung opened and Keiko was now standing in the roof and looking at them, quickly Botan took her chopsticks out of Yusuke's mouth and looked at the angry girl.

"So Botan,this is why you're always busy?" Keiko said while she glared daggers at the rose eyed girl

"Well...I..." Botan couldn't finish her sentence cause Keiko interrupted her

"Well Yusuke have fun with your new girlfriend cause we are finished" Keiko spatted at them.

Angrily she stomped out of the roof and left them utterly shocked, Yusuke turned to glare at Botan and also left leaving her alone in the roof top.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I gotta thank my beta reader she made a good job on fixing my grammar so thanks to Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate 

Well I hope you liked the prologue and please review

See ya in next chapter


	2. Chapter I

Yay I got some reviews lol well I thought that it would be good to post the first chapter soon well I hope you enjoy it

Well thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the YYH characters well if I did own them I would have made that Yusuke and Botan end together cause for me its a way lot better couple than Yusuke/Keiko

Well when I saw the start of YYH I thought that Yusuke was going to end with Botan not with Keiko and when I saw the end I was shocked well someone told me that the YYH movies had a lot of YB hints I hope that they are true

**Summary: **(YB slight AU) Yusuke is the spirit detective,Botan is his assistant.As they keep on taking missions they become close.Will something bloom within them?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/General

_Text like this means thoughts_

* * *

"**Forbidden Love"**

**Chapter I:**

Botan walked down the stairs thinking of the mistake she did, if she was another girl she would take it as a chance to get the guy that she liked, but being the good person that she is, she saw it like she had just ruined her best friend life

_Botan you screwed it up big this time_´ she thought to herself as she walked slowly down the stairs. She stoped at her locker to pick up her books and the bell rang before she could close her locker _How much time I wasted up there?_´ she thought to her self as she closed her locker _Well no use on asking since there is no one to answer that_´

She walked to the classroom, but it seemed that her steps were slower than usual. She felt as if she was walking miles and then she noticed that she was infront of her classroom _Oh no the door is closed... that just means that the clas has already started, maybe if I skip class_´ she thought it for a second but then she kicked the thought away _If I skip class I´ll probably see Yusuke so I will go to class even though that it will be shameful_´

She took a deep breath and then gather some courage and opened the door and saw Takanaka staring at her

"Miss why are you so late in class?" profesor Takanaka asked madly "I wanna hear a good explanation"

"Well I was at the roof and I didn't heard the bell" Botan tried her hardest to make it sound real _Well at the time Yusuke left all the sounds stopped so I'm not lying_´

"Well Miss if thats the best you can do for an excuse then I´ll see you in detention the rest of this week and the other" Takanaka gave Botan a piece of paper with her detention schedule

_Great now I have to stay here'_ Botan went directly to her desk and placed her books slowly so she wouldnt make any sound she didn't wanted to pick anymore atention '_Koenma-sama will sure kill me because I'll be late for work'_

"Well looks like the good girl has turned to be bad girl in more than one way" Botan heard Akiko soflty said

Botan new what Akiko had meant, she meant of what Keiko thought, that she and Yusuke were a couple, Botan didn't minded the thought after all she liked Yusuke but it was just a stupid thing that Keiko thought that Yusuke will cheat on her after all the effort he did to be with her.

Botan sighed and looked around the classroom when she saw at the corner she saw Yusuke, sitting there _If he knew that I´m staring at him he would start to yell at me even though we are in public_´

The last classes passed fastest than Botan thought they would, the bell rang and all the students were free to do as they pleased, except for those chains that profesors call homework "Miss" Takanaka called, Botan walked so she would face him "Your detention will start tomorrow"

Botan nodded and then she walked out of the classroom, then out of the school as fast as she could _Well_ _why_ dont _I_ _apologize_ _to_ _him?_´ she thought as she reached her apartament "Botan why didn't you thought about it before? It´s so simple, well I´ll change my clothes"

She walked to her room, she threw her bag on her bed, her bag opened and her books were scatered eveywhere, she went straight to her closet and picked a pale pink shirt and a pair of balck jeans, after she dresed herself she went out _When I come back from Yusuke´s house I´ll go buy some groceries or I´ll starve to death_´

She walked on the streets while some people stared at her, she thought it was weird and they where whispering something and kept their eyes fixed on her , she saw a bench and sat on it so she could hear what they where whispering all about

"See she´s is Yusukes Urameshi´s girfriend" a woman said

"Well she is too pretty to be that jerks girlfriend" a guy replied

"Yeah he is so rude and he kicks the ass of everybody in the city" another woman joined in the conversation "He doesn't respect anyone and I blame the pathetic drunk excuse he has of a mother"

Botans anger finally rised, she stood up and screamed at the people "I´M NOT YUSUKE´S GIRLFRIEND,HE IS NOT A JERK, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO INSULT HIM AND HIS MOTHER AGAIN AND TELL KEIKO TO STOP THOSE RUMORS JUST BECAUSE SHE'S JEALOUS ABOUT NOTHING!" Botan started to walk away from the shocked people

Botan finally got to Yusuke´s house and knocked the door some instants later Yusuke´s mother, Atsuko opened "Oh hello Botan, how have you been?"

"Well I'm fine" She brightly smiled at Atsuko before she gently asked "Well I came here to talk with Yusuke, May I come in?"

"He´s upstairs" Atsuko took a cigarete to her mouth as she went out

Botan walked up the stairs till she was finally in front of his door, she didn't knocked cause if she did he wouldn't let her in , so she decided to just open the door. After she opened the door she gave a step then another one and she saw him sitting on his bed, looking out of his window, staring at the sunset, she stopped there in awe, the dim sunlights were enhacing his skin and his chocolate orbs seemed to shine with an deep fiery light.

"Yusuke" she lightly called with a small blush tainting her cheeks '_God, He's so handsome'_

Yusuke turned his head to see Botan, the dim light over her white skin created and angelic halo over her, the few lose strands of her powered blue hair caressing her flawless skin as her deep and gentle pink orbs were looking at him, it was the first time he noticed how beautiful she really was.

"Botan I suposse you came to talk" Botan only nodded "Well havent you learned that you have to knock before entering a room?" he said loosing his fiery temper a little bit, then he stood up and walked to Botan

"I know that but I came here to apologize" she said looking into his intent mahagony orbs

"Well why do you have to apology for?" Yusuke asked

"Why do I have to apology for?" she said glaring daggers at him and losing her temperament as well "I mean I have to apologize cause you and Keiko broke up for my fault, I was only trying to make you taste my food" she looked down a bit ashamed

"Well you dont have to apologize for that I heard from Kuwabara that Keiko is dating Aaron and now I think that she just used you as an excuse to break up with me" he sadly said finally calming a bit "Oh and by the way I liked your food it´s better than Keiko´s food and she works in her family restaurant" he sat on the chair of his desk

Botan sat on his bed "But Yusuke don´t you still love her?" She fliched a bit when she asked that and hoped that he didn't noticed.

"Yeah I do but..." he said looking away from her

"But what?" Botan asked wanting him to continue

"But I decided to give you a chance" Yusuke looked straight into Botan´s eyes

The moment their eyes meet Botan blushed "Yu... Yusuke" she escaped his gaze, and just when she was about to tell him something he began to laph "Why are you laphing at?" her temper broke again

"You looked so funny that way" He answered still laphing

Angrily she stoop up from his bed "Yusuke you almost made me believe that"

"Almost" He looked at her and couldn't stop laphing at the angry ferry girl "I say I made you believe it"

Botan was now really pissed off now and she only looked at Yusuke with a killing glare, the next thing he saw was Botan with her oar in her hand just when he thought she was leaving , she gave him a well deserved hit with the wooden oar that echoed through the room.

"Hey that hurts!" Yusuke complained as he held his sore head.

"I´m so sorry!" she said dripping with sarcasm

"Yusuke stop teasing the girl and just tell her that you wanna date her" they heard Atsuko say from downstairs "Kami, in my time boys weren't that shy"

"MOM! I dont wanna date her!" he yelled back at his mother

"Yeah right" they heard Atsuko reply

"Botan don't we have to go to the mission tonight?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I´m afraid not Koenma-sama sent Hiei and Kurama to take over this mission because you say you didn't wanted to do it" To Botan it seemed like they have talked for some minutes but they had been talking for hours, they where embraced by silence, until Botan came and broke it "Well I have to go"

Botan began to walk to the door when she felt Yusuke pull her back again, she turned around to face him still a bit angry

"I´ll walk you home" he said

"No thanks" she said and started to walk to the door again

"Can you imagine a girl walking down the streets at this hour at night all alone?" He asked to the blue haired ferry girl "I mean your house isn't exactly 5 minutes away"

"Nah, I´ll be fine" She opened the door walked down the stairs, then proceded to the kitchen to bid farewell to Atsuko and the she went straight out, she sighed before saying "You know that you dont have to come if you don't want to, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that" He steped in front of Botan and looked into her eyes as she looked into his "But I want to" She only nodded

She wasnt sad anymore instead she was happy cause now Yusuke was walking her home, she was ignoring the whispering of people, but now she couldn't blame them they looked like a real couple even though they weren't one, even though she wanted for it to be true, but for now she just wanted to enjoy and cherish that rare and special moment with the Rekai tantei.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope I didn't updated to soon I just wanted the first chapter to be out and plz review by the way wouldn´t you mind if I put Hiei/Kurama as couple? I got request for it but if you don't like it I wont put it but if you do I´ll put it but still the main characters would be Yusuke and Botan

I hope I didnt disapoint and that you liked it, and that it wasnt to short

I gotta thanks again to my beta reader Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate for her good work

Plz review see ya in next chapter


End file.
